ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Fixing the errors
Summary Young Ben makes a huge mistake in the past so it's up to teen Ben to fix it.Teen Ben could not fix it so he got help from- Ben 23. Will Ben be able to fix the past ? Plot Scene 1 : Paradox,Rook and Ben arguing. Rook and Ben : You bought Ben 23 here to help us? Paradox : Yes,they come in handy.....I've seen the future. Ben 23 : Listen Ben,your young self had made a huge mistake so I came here to help you in this time-travel adventurey things.Happy? Ben : Not exactly......I mean absolutely positevely. Rook : So young master Ben Tennyson gooffed up in the past and we should fix it? Ben 23 : Yeah dude.Let Giant Manster get the job done. Ben : Giant Manster? Ben 23 : Yeah I'll show you. Ben 23 turns to Giant Manster (Alternative version of Waybig). Giant Manster : How's that for tiny human bees.You get it....human bees and human beings.......like I'm big human and you tiny as a bee.Never mind. Ben : Just a copy of Waybig. Rook : Waybig and Giant manster?Better is a To'kustar.Anyone like it? Ben and Ben 23 gets annoyed. Ben 23 : Dude,even I have a super duper annoying-like-monkey partner. Ben : Yeah same here.Wait,do you have Humunosaur........A big dinoman. Ben 23 : Oh,spikysaur....I have him. Ben : Let's turn to Humungaspikesaur-y man and tie Mr.Annnoyer. Ben 23 : Oooh!That's more I like it. Ben 23 and Ben turns to Humungosaur and ties him up. Rook : This is so not cool,Ben 23 and Ben dude. Ben :So what?........Mr.Annoyer. Ben and Ben 23 went to Movies. Ben : Summo Slammers? Ben 23 : You bet! Ben buys 2 tickets for Summmo Slammers movie 1 : Rise of the new warrior. Ben : Just hope Julie does'nt know that I took you to the movies instead of her. Ben 23 : Julie? Ben : My friend. Ben 23 laughs. Ben 23 : Ben's got a GF! Well, not this Ben. Ben : Hey....not true! Ben invites Julie too to see the movie. In between of the movie, all peaople turns to evil robots. Ben 23 : It's gyro time. Ben : Nope, it's HERO TIME! Ben turns to Upchuck while Ben 23 into Tiger man. Tiger man : Let me tell you something robots, you dare mess with my GF.... Upchuck : She's mine, dweeb. Tiger man : We're SAME! Upchuck eats all the robots and spits on Tiger man, which Tiger man throws away. Ben : Julie, are you all right. Julie : Yes.... Then Rook appeares. Rook : No time, c'mon! Rook pushes Ben, Ben 23 and Julie into a portal. Ben : Where are we? Rook : Time when Ben was 11. Then Ben sees young Ben fighting Animo. Young stinkfly (11 years old) : Finishing MOVE! Young Ben stinked off Animo.Young Ben times out. Ben : Young Self, what happend? What did you mess up? Young Ben : Hi future........Ben high, do you remember when we had to destroy vilgax when the watch was in self-destruct mode? Ben : Yes. Ben 23 : No. Ben : Dude, you're inter-demonsional self. Ben 23 : Riiight! Young Ben : Actually, mistakely at that time Azmuth was sick! So Azmuth never fixed the watch,Gwendolyn was the person who fixed it, I NEVER WON! So Vilgax took controll and turned humans into robots. Now Gwen, Max.....all are in controll of Vilgax, except for a brave little giry named Julie. Julie : Me? Young Ben : Here she comes. Young Julie : Who are ya all? A trap? Julie : Calm down, I'm you and you are me. Young Ben : Yeah! Yeah? Julie : Yup, it's my past. Category:Episodes Category:Bad Grammar Category:Movies Category:Ben 10 Omniyears stuff